Invisible
by MaydoMia
Summary: Canada has a secret diary, I mean, journal. All her personal thoughts are in it. What happens when she accidentally forgets it under a maple tree? What happens when the finder of that journal hands it over to Prussia? Fem!Canada in this one  .


**A/N- **Special request from one of my best friends ^o^ You know who you are :) PruCan one shot just for her! Kat, this is dedicated to you. I love you! You're the reason why I love anime today. you introduced me to epic Hetalia, and you even convinced us to go to A-kon! I never would of went without you! Now it's a tradition that we can all keep. Even when I'm in high school. I just love you to bits! You're crazy and loud, and derpy :3 Oh, I'm gonna miss you when I have to go to high school D: Welp, I hope you liked your little dedication message ^^ Sorry you guys had to read this. I got sentimental. :P Anywho...

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia or "I'm in Here." by Sia**

Enjoy dearies!

*Oh, and a litle side note, if there are missing words or weird typos, I'm sorry xD It's late right now, and I want to get this posted ASAP for my friend. So um, send me a little PM or review and I'll fix it :3 Kay Bai!*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Invisible<strong>_

_**"I'm in here. Can anybody see me? Can anybody help? **_

_**I'm in here, a prisoner of history. Can anybody help…"**_

_- I'm in Here by Sia_

_**March 3rd, 2012**_

_Am I really that invisible to the world? I have an opinion too you know. _

_I know I'm a bit soft spoken, but that doesn't mean they can just ignore me!_

_They can't pretend I'm not here. I __**know **__they know I'm here. _

_I may not look like it, but I have feelings too. Psh, not like they would know…_

_I have always allowed them to speak their mind. How come I can't? I let them talk all the time! How come they won't do the same with me?  
><em>

_**March 6th, 2012  
><strong>_

_I'm just another follower I guess, even less important that the others. It hurts to know that I'm not worth it…_

_That I'm invisible._

_That I'm just another ghost in the background, a decorative accessory._

_I'm nice enough to be patient aren't I? I don't think they're willing to be the same to me though. It looks like they don't care..._

_I guess I'm not in the picture. I never have been, and now, I guess I never will._

_Always forgotten, always in the background, always alone._

_I just keep on hoping that one day they'll notice me._

_There were some close calls, but they always forget about me again. _

_I don't want to sound like an attention hog, but- wait, it's not hogging if I never got any attention in the first place._

_Gosh dang it! Why can nobody notice me?  
><em>

_**March 10th, 2012  
><strong>_

_Another day, and I'm still in the background…Again._

_I just want someone to listen to me! That's all I want. I want to be noticed…_

_I'm getting tired of this…_

_You know what? Screw this! I am going to make myself get noticed!_

_And I'm actually going to try this time! _

_I deserve to get some attention! Y-Yeah, I didn't fight in any major wars or anything, but I still exist!_

_War doesn't make you a person, right?_

_Yeah! That's exactly what i'm going to do! I'm going to make them listen to me!_

_I am going to be heard for once! I'm going to have a voice, and people are going to notice me!_

_I'm going to-  
><em>

"Hey Canada!" an animated voice called out in the distance. Jolted by this sudden call, Canada jumped, dropping her pen. She looked up to see her younger twin brother's vibrant blue eyes. America was tossing a baseball around, passing it from his hand to a glove. "Hey dudette, you wanna play some catch? We haven't played in a looong time." America asked, stretching out the word "long".

Surprised by his brother's sudden request, Canada took a while to answer the question. When she finally processed the invitation, Canada closed her journal and slowly began to get up. "Oh, sure. Take it easy this time thought will you? You almost broke my face last time." she reminded, her soft voice barely audible. America laughed. "Haha, you're just a wuss! But sure, I'll try to tone down my amazing hero strength just for you." he bragged. Canada sighed to herself as she ran to catch up with her brother.

"Whew! What a game!" the younger country shouted, stretching. Their World Academy uniforms were covered in grass stains, their shirts untucked unevenly all around. Canada had a frazzled expression. _He didn't that it easy at all…_ the country wearily thought to herself.

"You've gotten worse dude. Are you sure you're still into sports?" America teased, walking towards the tree Canada was sitting under earlier. "Of course I am! You know I can beat anyone at a game of hockey." Canada argued. The nation bent over to gather all of her things, carelessly stuffing all her belongings into her book bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she proceeded to follow her brother home.

"Psh, yeah. Like anyone plays that sport anymore." Canada argued with her brother about this matter for the entire walk home practically. Preoccupied by the job of convincing her brother that hockey was still a popular sport, she didn't notice that her journal was lying underneath the maple tree still. The journal that contained everything from her worries to something much more personal:

A secret crush.

* * *

><p>"Aw~ Hungary tried to smack me in the face again. I wasn't even doing anything this time…" the Frenchman moped. With his hands in his pocket, he was making his way back to his dorm. After a long day hanging out with Spain and Prussia, France was definitely ready to go back and enjoy a nice long- Hang on…<p>

"Hmm? What's this?" France asked himself. A personalized cover decorated with small maple leaves and the Canadian flag caught his attention. Making a detour, the gentleman walked over to the maple tree, his eyes still on the mystery object. Once in view,France figured out what this object was. "Oh~, it's Canada's journal. What's this doing here?" he asked, the worlds rolling off his tongue due to his accent.

Admiring the cover, France noticed in the corner a scribbled out equation. Looking closely, the nation could vaguely make out the letters:

_MW + GB =_

The equation was illegible after that.

The nation could figure out where this was going. You certainly didn't have to be a casanova to see it too. France sighed to himself. "She's finally in that stage, sweet girl." Looking down at the book, a sudden urge surged through France. The fact that he was holding a secret journal made him curious.

_A quick peek can't hurt…_ he thought.

Shamelessly opening up the journal, the country found himself looking at Canada's more recent entries. Skimming the page, France's heart sank immediately at the first phrase his eyes landed on.

_It hurts to know that I'm not worth it…_

France felt sorry for his little country. He flipped a few pages back, the dates going in reverse. The same mood filled the earlier entries as well. Slightly depressed now, the nation sighed as he shut the book. Tucking the notebook under his arm, France decided to pay one of his close friends a visit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smack!<strong>_

"Ow! What the hell was that for you-" the now agitated Prussian hissed. "I think you should take a look at what I threw at you before you start using choice words_ mon chérie…" _France advised. Rubbing the back of his head, Prussia reached out for the journal. "What's this?" he asked.

"It's a mint bunny. What does it look like to you?" the Frenchman retorted. Prussia examined the book closely. "Canada's diary?" the albino guessed. France nodded slightly. "I think you should read a few pages. Your _amour _doesn't sound too happy." he noted playfully. Prussia tried to argue back, but multiple signs made his argument invalid. "S-Shut up!" he stammered, a blush the shame shade as his eyes creeping up. The signs made it more obvious that he anticipated.

Chuckling to himself, France prepared to leave. "Whatever makes you happy~" The Frenchman made his way casually out of the Prussian's dorm.

Feeling slightly embarrassed that his body betrayed him, the ex- nation looked down at the journal.

_I really shouldn't…_ he thought.

His curiosity got the best of him though. Sitting up in his chair, the platinum blonde got comfortable and pulled the journal closer to him. "Alright, let's see what we have here." Prussia's eyes scanned the page, his fingers drumming on the table top. Truth be told, he felt more uncomfortable with every word he read.

Prussia rested his elbows on his desk. He was starting to regret reading this. After a while, the Prussian sighed and closed the book. He placed his head in his hand, a somewhat troubled sigh escaping his lips.

_I guess I'll just pay Maddie a visit._

_"Where is it? WHERE IS IT?" _Canada asked the air. The Canadian was frantically searching her room for her beloved journal. Shoving all the papers off her desk, dumping all of her belongings out of her book bag, and turning her entire room upside down, Canada looked everywhere. On the verge of losing her mind, she finally decided to ask her brother.

"Alfred! Have you seen my journal?" she called from her room. "Hmm…It's not with you?" he asked. _Well obviously not…_

"No, it's not. Have you seen it?" she asked again, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "Nope. Maybe you left it by the tree?" America guessed. "Oh no…I'm screwed." Canada groaned. A confused look was on the American's face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Someone's bound to find it Alfred! I don't want people reading my thoughts. They're personal…" The younger nation finally figured it out. "Ohh… I see. Well, let's go look for it. We can always try." he pointed out. Canada nodded. "Okay. Yeah sure."

**-Later-**

"My life is over." whined the Canadian. "No it's not." comforted America. "Yes it is. Now someone on the outside world knows every private and personal thing about me. It's over."

The country continued to sulk all the way home. The duo failed to find Canada's journal, and she just wanted to be left alone. As soon as they reached home, the moping nation ran straight to her room.

"Oh Kumajiro, what am I going to do?" Canada asked her cuddly friend. "Who are you?" the bear asked. Ignoring the bear's remark, Canada stared out her window, absentmindedly twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. She didn't realize she had company. A knock on her doorframe shattered her thoughts. She gasped once she saw who it was.

"G-Gilbert?" she stuttered. Prussia casually leaned up on her doorframe. "Your brother let me in." he explained noticing the surprised look on her face.

"Why are you here?" she asked, feeling awkward. "Does this look familiar?" Prussia asked, pulling out the familiar maple leaf decorated journal. Canada was up in a split second. "You found it!" she exclaimed, taking the journal gratefully out of his hand. "Aww, thanks Gilbert." Canada thanked.

"Actually, France found it, but whatever." Canada's grief was soon gone. She flipped through the pages, the familiar sight of her handwriting flashing before her.

Over whelmed by the joy of getting her journal back, Canada forgot the most important question. With a stern look in her eye, she asked the Prussian, "Did you read it?"

Averting her eyes, the albino lightly replied with, "I might have flipped through it." Indignation filled the soft spoken Canadian's veins. "Gilbert! You're not suppose to read someone else's journal!" she scolded. "You mad, bro?" Prussia teased.

"Yes, I'm mad! You know very well that this is private! I write all of my personal stuff in here, and you just have to audacity to just read it? I pour my heart out and…And…" she trailed off. The sudden movement of the Prussian caught her off guard. He walked across the room to Canada's desk. He swung the rolling chair out and around and sat in it backwards. Resting his head quietly on the backrest, he just looked at Canada with those crimson eyes. She was confused. "W-What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm listening." he simply replied.

The Canadian stared at the ruby-eyed albino. "What?" she asked again. "I'm listening. Isn't that what you've always wanted? Someone that will listen to you?" he asked, coyly. That's when she remembered one of her most recent entries:

_I just want someone to listen to me! That's all I want. I want to be noticed…_

The Prussian's comeback silenced the nation. "You're not going to talk?" he asked. "Well, w-what am I suppose to say?" she asked him. "Anything. I'm listening. I have all night." Prussia replied, resting his head on folded arms.

There was a brief silence. Canada finally got the nerve to start a conversation. The discussion dragged on far into the evening, and even into the late night. When the moon was shining brightly outside Canada's window, she wrapped it up. She didn't want to keep Prussia out too long.

For the entire conversation, Prussia remained silent, occasionally nodding in reply. He was listening, and he actually looked…_content_.

"And…I guess that's it for now." Canada concluded. Smiling, Prussia got to his feet. He stretched out his body, a slight yawn coming out. "Sorry I bored you." Canada apologized. Prussia chuckled. "You didn't. I'm just tired." he replied. Prussia walked passed Canada and suddenly stopped. "Since you're done talking, you mind listening to me fora minute?" he asked. "Oh, uh, sure. I listen to people all the time don't I?" Prussia smiled. "I think you'll like what you'll hear this time though." he commented.

Not knowing what that phrase fully meant, Canada allowed the nation to start. "Okay, go ahead." she insisted. Sitting in the rolling chair now, she pulled her knees up to her chest, getting comfortable. Prussia slowly made his way towards Canada. When he was close enough, he looked her right in the eyes. "I love you."

The Canadian was instantly silenced, shock paralyzing he ability to speak. She kept a straight face, but there was no doubt that she was squealing like a fangirl on the inside.

"You probably don't know this, but I have never forgotten about you. I have always noticed you whether the others did or didn't. I listen to you eventhough no one else does. I know you exist; I care about you. You are worth it, and you aren't invisible. Especially not to me. You have a voice, and I love it. I love you." The words flowed out effortlessly, tackling every quote that Canada wrote in her journal. It was unreal, but there was no doubt that he meant every word he said.

Canada wanted to moment to sink in so badly, but her mind just wouldn't work. _This is a dream, it just as to be. There's no way this is real…_

Frozen in her seat, she suddenly felt her glasses get removed. The entire room was blurred, but there was one feature she could still see clearly: those crimson colored eyes.

A finger lightly cupping her chin, her head was tilted up. There was no doubt that his affection was coming from the Prussian himself. In one swift motion, Prussia leaned in, his lips pressed against her own delicate ones. The sudden kiss caused the Canadian's cheek to grow hot, that crimson color creeping up as well. Her flushed cheeks made the situation embarrassing to her, but the Prussian seemed to enjoy it.

A hand gently caressing her cheek, it was official that Prussia really did love her. And she loved him. She never imagined that would happen to her though; her dream theory was still floating around in the back of her mind. As the kiss grew passionate though, she changed her theory. _Okay yeah, this isn't a dream anymore…_

Once the kiss broke apart, it left Canada dazed. Her mind simply refused to register the events that just happened. It just would not comprehend it all. Satisfied with his actions, the gentleman pulled his newly accounted lover into a warm hug. A soft whisper fluttered through the air, his breath gently hitting her ear.

"You deserve to be heard. You deserve to be noticed. I'm not going to forget you~

That's impossible."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Ta Da! I finally got the hang of PruCan. It's adorable ^3^ Hehe, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Reviews would be great ^.^ Alright, I'm done now. Thanks for reading! Hope you guys like it! Bai!


End file.
